


Феномен Кагеямы

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Однажды Куроо получил мячом по голове. А ещё с ним случился Кагеяма.





	Феномен Кагеямы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на HQ!!Fucking Fest  
> Вычитка и бетинг: [rumble_fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish)

Поздравляю, Куроо, ты влип.

Не с этой фразы хотелось бы начинать утро. Но, сталкиваясь с Кагеямой у автомата с продуктами после пробежки, Куроо не находил иных слов. Он покупал энергетические батончики из смеси злаков, Кагеяма — неизменно молоко, они молчали, поглядывая друг на друга, и всё это становилось похожим на дурацкую привычку. Куроо вгрызался в свой батончик, наблюдая за тем, как Кагеяма сосредоточенно и серьёзно, словно не существовало по утрам большей заботы, тыкал в кнопки, получал свой пакетик, решительно пронзал его трубочкой и припадал к ней губами. 

В эти моменты Куроо откровенно зависал. Он и раньше видел, как Кагеяма пил это чёртово молоко, и ничего, решительно ничего внутри не отзывалось дрожью и слабостью. И вот теперь — с позапрошлого вторника, Куроо это хорошо запомнил, — в животе что-то сладко тянуло, ладони потели, а горло щекотно сжималось. Он мог бы списать всё это на силу злаков, но самообман Куроо был чужд.

Что было ему не чуждо, так это любвеобильность. Порой Куроо хотелось забраться как можно выше — на гору, на опору моста, на крышу общежития, — стать на самом краю, чтобы ветер рвал полы рубашки и ерошил волосы, широко раскинуть руки, подобно героям любовных мелодрам, и прокричать, как сильно он любит этот мир и людей в нём. Ничего такого он, конечно, не делал, да и любовь всё же не была всеобъемлющей, но её границ иногда Куроо не мог понять. Он любил друзей, волейбол и свою команду, любил девушек и парней, любил журналистику, которую выбрал основным предметом в университете, и был вполне доволен жизнью. Куроо всё устраивало, пока с ним не случился феномен Кагеямы.

Он сам дал название своему помешательству и искренне этим названием гордился, жалея лишь о том, что ему не с кем поделиться. Куроо знал Кагеяму со времён старшей школы, с тренировочных лагерей, с Битвы на мусорной свалке, когда Некома проиграла Карасуно, и это был отличный матч, несмотря на то, что оставил после себя горький вкус поражения. Почему именно сейчас, на четвёртом курсе университета, Куроо задумчиво дрочил в душе, представляя на своём члене руку Кагеямы, он не знал. 

Можно было, наверное, всё списать на то, что ему прилетело мячом по голове, — и ему ведь действительно прилетело! Виноват был Бокуто, решивший бить планёр со всей силы, а силы у Бокуто всегда имелось много, как и дури в голове. Идея не выдержала критики и треснула ничего не подозревающего Куроо по затылку. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как померк белый свет, — это ухмылка Кагеямы по ту сторону сетки. Засранец наверняка был уверен, что размажет их по площадке, но планёр Бокуто внёс коррективы. После удара, когда Куроо с трудом разлепил веки, первым, кто оказался перед ним, был опять-таки Кагеяма. Только смотрел он уже совсем иначе, со смесью беспокойства и растерянности, неловко топтался рядом, а затем одарил Бокуто таким взглядом, что тот до конца тренировки просидел на скамье, повесив нос. Кагеяма бережно ощупал место удара, но Куроо всё равно дёрнулся, когда пальцы коснулись стремительно наливающейся гематомы.

— Больно? — спросил Кагеяма, опустив руки на плечи Куроо.

— Нет, — зачем-то соврал он. — Не больно.

Кагеяма недоверчиво вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал. Так и стоял, держа Куроо за плечи, словно боялся, что тот упадёт, — но было поздно. Куроо упал и пропал. Такого прежде не случалось, чтобы накрывало в мгновение и тащило со страшной, неконтролируемой силой лавины, сносящей всё на своём пути. Куроо, в общем-то, не имел ничего против, но это же был Кагеяма. Ну, Кагеяма. Офигенный Кагеяма, и глаза у него такие… синие.

Провожая взглядом сперму, увлекаемую потоками воды в сток, Куроо чувствовал жгучую потребность вновь обрести равновесие. А для этого — он вздохнул, выключил воду и принялся яростно вытирать голову полотенцем, словно это могло помочь мыслям обрести ясность, — для этого следовало узнать Кагеяму лучше.

***

С одной стороны, Куроо знал Кагеяму достаточно хорошо. С другой, проблема состояла в том, что сторона эта была волейбольной, и за её границами Кагеяма являл собой сплошную загадку. Но Куроо всегда были интересны задачки потруднее — так веселей, — и потому на следующий день после утренней пробежки он поджидал Кагеяму у автомата с продуктами. Тот не заставил себя долго ждать и появился в конце аллеи, что вела к общежитию.

Куроо снова поймал себя на мысли, что зависает, глядя на взмокшего Кагеяму. Это было похоже на помешательство. Хотелось смотреть, касаться, целовать, трогать… Куроо вздохнул, улыбнулся и протянул пакет молока подошедшему Кагеяме.

— Доброе утро!

Утро и правда выдалось добрым, вокруг буйствовала весна, облетая бело-розовым цветом, воздух был свеж, душист и прозрачен, а небо синело цветом глаз Кагеямы. Если бы Куроо мог шлёпнуть себя по лбу, он бы так и сделал, но при Кагеяме не стал.

— Что это? — Кагеяма смахнул мокрую чёлку набок и уставился на пакет молока в руках Куроо. 

— Молоко, — пояснил Куроо. — Которое ты пьёшь по утрам.

— Спасибо, — Кагеяма осторожно взял пакет, словно боялся, что тот взорвётся. — Есть какой-то повод? 

— Для чего? Чтобы угостить тебя молоком? Нет, — фыркнул Куроо. — Просто я очень добрый.

— Да, да, я помню, — кивнул Кагеяма. — А ещё помню, как вы с Бокуто-саном всему первому курсу приклеили обувь к полу в общежитии.

— Мы немного перестарались…

— И подкинули на потоковую лекцию трёх крыс.

— Кто же знал, что у Мацуо-сенсея аллергия на грызунов!

— И потому у меня есть сомнения насчёт этого молока.

— Я купил его в автомате. Правда. Честно.

Кагеяма по-прежнему держал пакет двумя пальцами. А затем, не сводя глаз с Куроо, проткнул трубочкой и стал медленно пить, пока картонные бока не вмялись внутрь. Куроо почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. Да что с ним такое, Кагеяма всего лишь пьёт своё молоко!

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Кагеяма, скомкал пакет и точным броском отправил в мусорный бак у стены. — Надеюсь, вас не подговорил кто-то из команды Тодая навредить основному связующему перед решающей игрой.

— Как ты можешь о таком думать? — возмутился Куроо. — Мы разделаем их под орех! Съедим и не подавимся.

— Вы немного странный в последнее время, Куроо-сан.

— В хорошем или плохом смысле?

— Я ещё не могу понять, — ответил Кагеяма после некоторых раздумий. — Но в одном вы правы: мы разделаем Тодай под орех.

Он ушёл, а Куроо неотрывно смотрел на обтянутый шортами зад до тех пор, пока его владелец не скрылся за дверью общежития. И только после этого позволил себе несильно стукнуться лбом об автомат с продуктами.

***

День складывался на редкость удачно. Куроо не проспал, успел пробежаться, пожелать Кагеяме доброго утра, подрочить, позавтракать и прилежно отсидеть все лекции, пролетевшие в мгновение ока. Он с нетерпением ждал тренировки.

На тренировке Кагеяма не спускал с него глаз, и это не было игровым вниманием связующего. От его взгляда по спине волнами сбегали мурашки, между ребёр холодело, а кончики ушей начинали пылать. Куроо не понимал, чем был вызван такой интерес. Неужели Кагеяма догадался? Неужели всему виной дурацкое молоко? Или Куроо слишком явно пялился? Он был взвинчен, возбуждён и совсем немного зол: только потому, что не любил во время игр отвлекаться на что-то постороннее. Наконец раздался свисток, и тренер махнул рукой, давая знак расходиться.

— Куроо-сан!

Куроо обернулся на голос. Кагеяма стоял у дверей в подсобку, где хранился инвентарь. 

— Можете помочь?

Куроо мог бы поинтересоваться, чем именно помочь, потому что в руках у Кагеямы не было ни мячей, ни сетки, и не его очередь была убирать зал, но не стал. Они почему-то остались одни, и происходящее становилось похоже на одну из многочисленных фантазий Куроо. Вот сейчас Кагеяма шагнёт в темноту подсобки, Куроо последует за ним, дверь захлопнется и…

Кагеяма прижал его к стене, жадно припал ртом к ямке у ключиц и принялся выцеловывать шею от плеча до уха. Запустил руки под футболку, огладил бока горячими пальцами и опустился на колени. Куроо затаил дыхание, не в силах выдавить ни слова. Кагеяма дёрнул вниз его шорты вместе с трусами и припал губами к животу, задевая подбородком полувставший член. Куроо судорожно шарил ладонями вдоль стены, пытаясь найти, за что удержаться, потому что колени подгибались и в голове звонко стучали молоточки.

Когда Кагеяма взял его член в рот, Куроо не сдержал стона. И стонал всё громче, погружаясь всё глубже, чувствуя, как сжимаются стенки горла вокруг головки. Куроо было офигенно, было жарко, сладко и, совсем немного, стыдно. Пальцы Кагеямы впивались в его бёдра, затем скользнули выше, на живот, грудь и обхватили плечи.

— Куроо, — раздался голос возле самого уха. — Куроо.

Его бесцеремонно трясли, повторяя имя. Куроо со стоном раскрыл глаза и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на того, кто так грубо вырвал его из такого волшебного сна.

— Бокуто, — прохрипел он. — Какого чёрта?

— Ты кричал, — ответил Бокуто. — Наверняка это был кошмар, в котором тебя пожирали живьём.

Куроо потянул на себя сбившееся в ноги одеяло. 

— Или не пожирали, — многозначительный взгляд Бокуто на его пах говорил сам за себя. — Что-то более приятное?

Куроо застонал и накрыл голову подушкой.

— Это не то, что я готов обсуждать с тобой.

— Я не слышу, что ты там бормочешь. 

— Я говорю, иди спать, Бокуто.

— Ты сам на себя не похож. Уже с неделю стонешь по ночам, не реагируешь на мои шутки — а я стараюсь, между прочим! — стал каким-то рассеянным и, кажется, забыл, что у тебя есть друг, с которым можно поделиться, если тебя что-то беспокоит, — Бокуто говорил спокойно и ровно, а это означало крайнюю степень обиды. — И ещё ты нарушаешь режим.

Куроо сел в кровати и с силой потёр лицо. Да, они с Бокуто поступили в один университет и естественно заселились в одну комнату. Однако радовался Куроо недолго, ровно до той минуты, пока Бокуто не объявил о режиме.

Режим означал ранний подъём, пробежку, душ и сбалансированный завтрак. Занятия по расписанию, тренировки, своевременное принятие пищи и обязательный восьмичасовой сон. Порядок в комнате, в шкафу, в ящиках письменного стола и на полках холодильника. Кого благодарить за то, что Бокуто в быту превратился в дотошного зануду, Куроо знал со стопроцентной уверенностью — Акааши Кейджи. И каждый раз, когда Бокуто скорбно сводил брови домиком над переносицей, увидев у кровати небрежно брошенную сумку и скинутые носки, Куроо поминал Акааши незлым тихим словом. 

— Не делай такое лицо, — продолжал Бокуто. — Два часа ночи, а ты стонешь, разговариваешь во сне, мечешься и мешаешь спать. Что происходит, Куроо?

И Куроо сдался. В конце концов, кому можно доверять в этой жизни, если не лучшим друзьям?

— Я запал на кое-кого. И мне снится всякое, ну, разное. Понимаешь? А признаться я не могу.

Оказывается, чертовски неловко говорить о чём-то подобном вслух.

— Мы знакомы? Я знаю, о ком речь? — обеспокоенно поёрзал Бокуто.

Говорить или нет? Куроо шумно выдохнул, как перед погружением в воду.

— Да, вы знакомы, ещё со школы. И видитесь часто.

Бокуто вскочил и забегал по комнате, бормоча что-то невнятное себе под нос.

— Знакомы со школы, часто видимся…

Он резко остановился и округлил глаза, уставившись на Куроо.

— Широфуку я тебе не отдам, так и знай. Она — моя девушка. Нет, просто нет. Даже несмотря на то, что ты мой лучший друг.

Куроо прикрыл глаза и откинулся спиной на стену.

— Будь спокоен, это не Широфуку. 

— Тогда…

— Это не девушка, это парень.

Куроо из-под ресниц следил за Бокуто. Тот закатил глаза — подумаешь. В эту минуту Куроо испытывал особую благодарность к вселенной за то, что Бокуто — это Бокуто, и что он его друг.

— А кто…

— Я не скажу кто.

— А если я угадаю?

— Нет, мы не будем играть в угадайку.

— С одной попытки? С первой? Одной-единственной? Без подсказок? Но если я угадаю, ты честно скажешь «да». Идёт?

Куроо внутренне похолодел. Неужели всё настолько очевидно? Неужели он чем-то выдал себя? Бокуто вновь присел рядом и сочувственно погладил по руке.

— Хорошо, — медленно проговорил Куроо. — У тебя есть одна попытка.

Он затаил дыхание, приготовившись, и едва не уронил челюсть на пол: впервые в жизни он видел, как Бокуто смущается. Тот отвёл взгляд в сторону, закусил губу и порозовел скулами. А затем застенчиво взмахнул ресницами и произнёс:

— Это я? Ты запал на меня?

Куроо моргнул раз, другой, прежде чем до него дошёл смысл сказанного. И расхохотался. Смеялся так, что закололо между рёбер. Куроо обхватил себя руками.

— Нет, боже мой, нет, это не ты!

Бокуто обиженно поджал губы.

— Мог бы и не ржать, я — идеальный вариант. Так говорит Широфуку.

— Именно поэтому она — твой идеальный вариант. Ух, — выдохнул Куроо.

Бокуто тут же разулыбался и похлопал его по плечу.

— Я всё равно узнаю, кто это, и помогу тебе.

— Мне не нужна помощь.

— Конечно, — Бокуто направился к своей кровати и забрался под одеяло.

— Бокуто! 

— Я сплю.

— Бокуто!

— Нельзя запретить друзьям заботиться друг о друге.

Куроо не нашёлся, что ответить. Если бы Бокуто оказался в похожей ситуации, Куроо действительно хотел бы помочь. И никакие протесты не убедили бы его в обратном.

***

Вечерняя пробежка не оправдала возложенных на неё надежд: Куроо искренне считал, что усталость вытеснит из головы все мысли о Кагеяме. Но ничего подобного не случилось, скорее наоборот, он только и думал что о Кагеяме. К сожалению, на все попытки сблизиться тот отвечал недоумённым взглядом и вопросом «Вы в порядке, Куроо-сан?».

Нет, Куроо не был в порядке. Куроо не знал, что ему делать. Куроо оказал двадцать три знака внимания, о которых вычитал в интернете, но ни один из них не сработал. Он плюхнулся на скамью позади общежития и вытянул ноги. Слабый ветерок мягко ерошил волосы на затылке, и Куроо, не обделённый фантазией, живо представил, что это чьи-то пальцы касаются его головы. Пальцы, конечно, он представил вполне определённые: красивые, длинные, с аккуратно подпиленными короткими ногтями, сильные и настойчивые.

Куроо расслабился и растёкся по скамье, задрав голову. Старый раскидистый дуб зеленел молодой листвой, ветви почти касались стен общежития. Небо стремительно темнело, как это бывает весной — вот только алел закат и облака горели над крышами, как тут же всё вокруг окутывали густые сумерки. 

В окнах постепенно загорался свет. Куроо решил: если он угадает, какая комната станет следующей, он не будет тянуть и признаётся Кагеяме. Будь что будет. Он выбрал тёмное окно на втором этаже и неотрывно уставился на него, словно обладал магией гипноза. Просидев так пятнадцать минут, Куроо покачал головой и поднялся. Заметил, что на одном из кроссовок развязался шнурок и принялся завязывать, а когда выпрямился, то бросил взгляд на комнату и замер. Он угадал. Яркий прямоугольник отрезал путь к отступлению.

Мысль, пришедшая в голову, была дурацкой, и потому ей хотелось немедленно последовать. Куроо обошёл дуб, приметил подходящую прочную ветку, подпрыгнул, подтянулся на руках и стал подниматься выше. Он выбрал комнату не наугад, это была комната Кагеямы, и теперь там горел свет. Куроо устроился у ствола на ветке напротив окна и осознал, что совсем не подумал о том, как он, собственно, собирается попасть внутрь.

Кагеяма ходил из угла в угол, подбрасывая мяч и время от времени останавливался у раскрытого окна, поглядывая в учебник на широком подоконнике. Что-то повторяет, понял Куроо, и крепче обнял ствол дерева, прижавшись к нему щекой. Кагеяма вышагивал обнажённый по пояс, мокрые волосы он зачесал назад, отчего лицо казалось совсем другим, незнакомым, бёдра охватывало пушистое полотенце, и Куроо казалось, что он может просидеть так до утра. 

Смотреть на Кагеяму было очень приятно. Знакомое возбуждение прокатывалось вниз по шее, щекотало колкими мурашками плечи и спину, сжималось горячей пружиной в паху. Куроо поёрзал на ветке, устраиваясь удобнее, хотя о каком удобстве могла идти речь, когда через ткань спортивных штанов в задницу впивались кора и мелкие сучья, под футболку забрались какие-то жучки, а над ухом бешено стрекотала цикада. Однако вид Кагеямы в окне напротив скрашивал все неудобства. 

Куроо и раньше видел его без одежды, всё-таки они играют в одной команде уже второй год, но раньше не обращал внимания ни на широкую линию плеч, ни на рельефные мышцы рук, груди, живота. От пупка вниз под полотенце сбегала тёмная дорожка волос, и Куроо тяжело сглотнул: нелегко, как же нелегко смотреть и ничего не делать. А сделать хотелось очень многое.

Кагеяма больше времени уделял мячу в руках, чем учебнику, и это почему-то ужасно умиляло. Конечно, Куроо знал, что учёба не сильная его сторона, но попытки оторваться от волейбола выглядели забавно. Куроо закатил глаза на самого себя: Кагеяма милый, дожили, приплыли, докатились!

Куроо хмыкнул, и тут произошло сразу несколько вещей одновременно: полотенце соскользнуло с бедёр Кагеямы, и тот слишком высоко подбросил мяч, так, что он ударился о потолок и отрикошетил прямо в окно. Куроо отчаянно пытался удержаться на месте, но после удара мяча ветка решила, что для неё всё это слишком, и опасно затрещала. Именно та ветка, на которой устроился Куроо.

— Куроо-сан? — окликнул его Кагеяма. Конечно, вечер не мог закончиться простым падением с дерева, он должен был закончиться позорным падением с дерева.

— Нет, это не Куроо-сан, — ответил Куроо, вытряхивая из волос запутавшуюся там цикаду.

— Эм… — Кагеяма высунулся из окна по пояс. — Не могли бы вы подкинуть мне мяч, он закатился под скамью, не-Куроо-сан?

Куроо тяжело вздохнул. Почему, почему его угораздило так вляпаться именно в Кагеяму? Это могла быть славная, добрая девушка, которая тут же спустилась бы и окружила его заботой, обработала царапины и ушибы, мягко поцеловала, уложила в кровать и накрыла тёплым одеялом. Это мог быть Бокуто, в конце концов, который, конечно, ржал бы до икоты, но точно не попросил принести мяч. Нет, это был Кагеяма и никто другой, и Куроо подбросил ему мяч, а затем направился к себе, стараясь не хромать. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он знал, что ему будет сниться: будто он — пушистое полотенце, медленно сползающее по бёдрам Кагеямы.

***

Куроо ошибся, заснуть ему не удалось. Он ворочался с боку на бок, ему мешала подушка, его кусало одеяло, простыни были слишком гладкими, а Бокуто издавал странные звуки на соседней кровати: то ли сопел, то ли храпел, то ли бормотал что-то невнятное. Куроо потянулся к телефону.

Что, если он напишет Кагеяме? Раньше же признавались в чувствах через письма, почему сейчас этого не сделать? Мысль казалась здравой. Можно подобрать нужные слова, перечитать, поправить, если что-то не нравится или выглядит глупо. Куроо открыл лайн и принялся за дело.

Он писал долго, стирал и начинал заново, исправлял и заменял, от полноты чувств открыл словарь синонимов, потому что хотелось объять необъятное, а потом перечитал окончательный вариант и стёр. Странно писать о таком, да ещё в три часа ночи. Нужно просто подойти и сказать. Да, так будет лучше всего. Куроо сунул телефон под подушку и тут же крепко уснул.

Утро встретило небольшой болью в бедре. Куроо осторожно потянулся и с удовлетворением отметил, что, кроме бедра, больше нигде ничего не болит и не тянет. На душе было хорошо и спокойно, как после правильно принятого решения. Соседняя кровать пустовала, и, судя по шуму воды, Бокуто принимал душ. Странно, что он не разбудил Куроо на пробежку. И будильник не сработал. Куроо пошарил под подушкой в поисках телефона — может, он разрядился? 

Но телефон не был разряжен, более того, мигал иконкой входящего сообщения. Куроо ткнул в неё, замер, глядя на дело рук своих, и взвыл. Экран бесстрастно демонстрировал отправленное в три часа ночи сообщение с лаконичным содержанием «Кагеяма». В шесть пятнадцать утра он получил не менее лаконичный ответ: «Куроо-сан». 

— Вот и поговорили, — пробормотал Куроо, донельзя благодарный самому себе, что стёр всё, написанное после этого злополучного «Кагеяма». 

— Проснулся? — Бокуто вышел из душа с полотенцем на бёдрах. Куроо придирчиво уставился на него и сделал вывод, что Кагеяма в полотенце ему нравится больше. 

— Да, а почему ты меня не разбудил?

— Подумал, что после твоих вечерних… кхм… — Бокуто замялся, подыскивая слово, — приключений один раз пробежку можно и пропустить. Тем более, что у нас сегодня командный поход в развлекательный центр.

Точно! Развлекательный центр, Куроо совсем о нём позабыл. Раз в несколько месяцев куратор их клуба настаивал на совместном времяпрепровождении для укрепления командного духа. Вот он, подходящий момент поговорить с Кагеямой. Или не совсем подходящий?

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря про вечерние приключения?

— Ты себя в зеркало видел? 

— Нет.

Зеркало висело на двери в комнату. Куроо соскочил с кровати, подошёл ближе и с интересом уставился на свою физиономию. Через всё лицо наискось от виска до скулы пролегали три тонкие царапины. Могло быть хуже. Куроо потрогал царапины кончиками пальцев — ничего страшного, через несколько дней и следа не будет.

— Тебя кошки драли, что ли? — сочувственно спросил Бокуто. — Но тебе идёт, шрамы украшают мужчин. Ты похож на пирата. 

Куроо молча принялся одеваться. Надо пережить этот день, пережить вопросы, что произошло с его лицом, пережить кучу последующих за этим шуток, надо просто быть хорошим добрым Куроо и не попадать в нелепые ситуации.

Они решили добираться на метро. Часть команды жила в общежитии, часть — на съёмных квартирах, а та часть, которая могла жить дома, — жила дома. И потому место сбора назначили уже у самого центра развлечений. В метро толпа оттеснила Бокуто, Куроо и Кагеяму от остальных, их сдавило людским потоком и прижало друг к другу.

Куроо дышал Кагеяме в висок. Очевидно, волосы щекотали тому шею, и он несколько раз потёрся плечом о подбородок. От него не пахло ничем особенным, и в то же время Куроо поймал себя на том, что принюхивается. Запах был слабым, терпковато-сладким, вкусным.

— Куроо-сан, — тихо проговорил Кагеяма и повернул голову. Его глаза оказались так близко, что Куроо растерялся. Синие-синие в обрамлении длинных чёрных ресниц. — Вы что сейчас, нюхали меня?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Куроо. — Меня так сдавили, что трудно дышать.

Отчасти это было правдой, поэтому Куроо не чувствовал угрызений совести за враньё. 

— Встаньте за мной, чтобы на следующей станции вас не сдавило ещё больше. Не волнуйтесь, я сильный.

Куроо нащупал руку Кагеямы и благодарно сжал пальцы. Это был необдуманный порыв, но, к удивлению Куроо, Кагеяма ответил тем же и руку не убрал. Несколько станций они так и ехали, держась за руки, а затем Куроо осмелел и переплёл их пальцы, поглаживая по запястью большим. Губы расползались в дурацкой улыбке, кровь шумела в ушах, и в груди ширилось большое, тёплое. Он мог бы ехать так очень долго, несмотря на духоту и давку, но мелодичный голос объявил их станцию. 

Толпа налегла, направляясь к дверям, и Кагеяма оказался впереди, их с Куроо разделил поток людей. Но Куроо стоял столбом: он по-прежнему сжимал пальцы Кагеямы. Толпа поредела, и он опустил взгляд вниз, а потом поднял вверх. Рядом стоял красный по уши Бокуто и держал его за руку. Казалось, что алели даже кончики его осветленных прядей.

— Значит, ты запал не на меня, да? — возмутился Бокуто, едва они оказались на платформе. — И не меня ты сейчас держал за руку всю дорогу?

— В том-то и дело, что не тебя, Бокуто!

Бокуто растерянно заморгал.

— Как это понимать?

— Вот так, я думал, что держу кое-кого другого, а в толпе перепутал. Бокуто, это очень неловкая ситуация, которую нам…

— С кем ты меня перепутал?

— Это не важно.

— Из всех знакомых мне людей рядом был только… — Бокуто умолк и посмотрел куда-то поверх плеча Куроо. Куроо обернулся. Возле автомата с продуктами стоял Кагеяма и с хмурым видом рассматривал ассортимент. — Кагеяма?

Бокуто округлил глаза.

— Ты запал на Кагеяму? 

— Да тише ты! Да, это Кагеяма, — развёл руками Куроо. 

Бокуто сканировал Кагеяму оценивающим взглядом, словно решал, достоин ли он его лучшего друга.

— Ну и вкус у тебя, Куроо, — наконец выдал он. — Лучше бы это был я.

— Нормальный у меня вкус, — пробурчал Куроо в ответ. — Отличный даже.

— Вот это отличный? — Бокуто подбородком указал на Кагеяму, стучащему по автомату. 

— Он просто любит молоко, — пожал плечами Куроо. — Наверняка автомат заело. Пойдём.

— И как же он теперь без молока? — Бокуто шагал рядом и всё не сводил глаз с Кагеямы.

Куроо похлопал по рюкзаку.

— У меня с собой.

Бокуто издал странный звук, но ничего не сказал. Куроо шёл навстречу Кагеяме и улыбался.

***

Тренировка не задалась. Куроо был рассеян, невнимателен и думал о чём угодно, но только не о блоке и подачах. Бокуто трижды весьма чувствительно хлопнул его между лопаток, видимо, считая, что таким образом может привести в чувство. Не помогло. После очередного упущенного мяча тренер указал на скамью, и Куроо просидел на ней до конца тренировки.

— Куроо-сан, — позвал его Кагеяма. Куроо вынырнул из своих мыслей и вопросительно вскинул брови. — Можете помочь?

У Куроо вмиг пересохло в горле, и он ущипнул себя за ногу, чтобы проверить, не сон ли это. Не сон, щипок вышел болезненным. Кагеяма стоял в дверях подсобки, скрестив на груди руки. Куроо вытер вспотевшие ладони о шорты и подошёл ближе. Кагеяма ухватил его за футболку на груди, втянул внутрь и захлопнул дверь.

— А теперь объясните мне, Куроо-сан, какого чёрта!

Куроо растерялся от такой наглости, но тут же взял себя в руки. 

— Что за возмутительное обращение к семпаю, Кагеяма?

— У нас так хорошо шла игра, я идеально вам подаю, вы идеально пробиваете. А теперь вы всё портите!

— От скромности не умрёшь, да?

— Играйте как прежде, у нас впереди важные матчи.

— Кагеяма, понимаешь, в чём дело…

— Куроо-сан, — вдруг совсем тихо произнёс Кагеяма. — Что происходит?

— Нравишься ты мне, — так же тихо ответил Куроо и крепко зажмурился, а потом быстро, чтобы не передумать, добавил. — Очень нравишься, я только о тебе и думаю, делаю глупости, отвлекаюсь от всего важного, потому что важным стало другое. Поцеловать тебя хочу.

Он приоткрыл один глаз, потом второй. Кагеяма смотрел на него с выражением крайнего изумления.

— И это всё?

Настала очередь Куроо удивляться.

— А этого мало?

— Если вы меня поцелуете, снова станете нормально играть?

— Откуда мне знать? — Куроо решительно не знал, что отвечать на вопросы Кагеямы.

— Тогда, — Кагеяма помолчал, а затем решительно кивнул, — тогда нам нужно поцеловаться.

— Прямо сейчас? Здесь? — сердце у Куроо отчаянно забилось о рёбра.

— Нет, сюда могут войти. И здесь воняет.

— Ты умеешь убить атмосферу.

— Давайте пойдём ко мне. У вас… Бокуто-сан.

— А твой сосед?

— Он уехал домой на выходные.

— Тогда идём?

— Идём.

Куроо искоса поглядывал на Кагеяму и не мог поверить, что всё происходит наяву. Кагеяма действительно какой-то феномен, кто бы ещё так спокойно отреагировал на признание другого парня и повёл его к себе целоваться. Куроо старался не думать, что главным мотивом был волейбол, а не его, Куроо, прекрасные глаза, но для начала — что это было только начало, он не сомневался, — всё шло очень неплохо.

Комната Кагеямы оказалась просторной и светлой, с улицы она представлялась меньше. Куроо мельком взглянул на дуб за окном и подумал, что в жизни всегда есть место для идиотской выходки. Возможно, даже не одной.

— Вы не передумали? — спросил Кагеяма. 

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул Куроо. — Ты закрыл дверь?

— Закрыл. Может, закрыть ещё и окно?

— Закрой, — согласился Куроо.

В комнате сразу стало тише. Кагеяма подошёл и стал перед Куроо, вздёрнув подбородок.

— Боитесь?

— Боюсь, — честно признался Куроо. — Но всё равно поцелую. А ты?

— Цель оправдывает средства.

Вот же засранец, ну.

— А если бы тебе нужно было меня поцеловать, смог бы?

— На слабо берёте? — ухмыльнулся Кагеяма.

— А тебе слабо?

— Нет. А вам?

Куроо качнулся вперёд и прижался губами к губам. Он ожидал, что Кагеяма оттолкнёт его или отшатнётся, но ничего подобного не произошло. Кагеяма замер, напрягся, а потом расслабился, словно понял, что Куроо не сделает ничего против его воли.

Куроо привлёк Кагеяму ближе, положив руки на талию. Губы дрогнули под его губами, упругие, мягкие, Куроо стал водить по ним языком, затем толкнулся внутрь, и Кагеяма пустил его. Руки скользнули по спине выше, огладили лопатки, спустились на бока. Тело Кагеямы под его ладонями было одновременно твёрдым и податливым, от этого контраста у Куроо подгибались колени. Он почувствовал, что Кагеяма обнимает его в ответ, и улыбнулся в поцелуй. Коснулся языком внутренней стороны губ, нёба, лизнул язык Кагеямы и целовал, целовал, целовал. 

— Ого, — выдохнул Кагеяма, когда Куроо чуть отстранился, чтобы отдышаться. 

— Ага, — трудно было не согласиться. Кагеяма потянулся за новым поцелуем, и Куроо потерял счёт времени.

***

— Это всегда так круто? — спросил Кагеяма перед тем, как открыть дверь.

— Нет, — честно ответил Куроо. — Не всегда. 

Так круто ему не было никогда и ни с кем — правда и сравнивать было особо не с чем.

— А мы могли бы повторить, Куроо-сан? — Кагеяма смотрел прямо в глаза. — Не ради волейбола. 

— А ради…— голос внезапно подвёл. У Куроо перехватило дыхание. — Почему?

— Потому что мне понравилось. И мне бы хотелось попробовать и другие такие штуки. С вами.

— Ты сейчас под влиянием эмоций, — медленно проговорил Куроо, переваривая услышанное. — Давай так, ты хорошо всё обдумаешь и напишешь мне. А если не напишешь, я буду знать, что ты передумал. И не пиши мне раньше полуночи! — добавил он, заметив, что Кагеяма хочет возразить. — Если до тренировки я не получу сообщение, значит, мы забываем обо всём, что здесь произошло.

— Хорошо, — коротко согласился Кагеяма. — А вы играете как прежде.

Куроо кивнул и отправился к себе в комнату. Там он долго и молча лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок. Бокуто суетился рядом, но ни о чём не спрашивал. Лучший друг, всё-таки. А потом Куроо заснул и проспал до самого утра. Что ему снилось, он не помнил. 

Телефон лежал на тумбочке. Какое-то время Куроо гипнотизировал его взглядом, затем взял в руки. Одно входящее сообщение. 

«Куроо-сан». Куроо рассмеялся и спрятал лицо в подушку.

Ответное сообщение гласило: «Кагеяма».


End file.
